


Going once, going twice… sold to the incredibly handsome silver haired alpha in the back.

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Auction, College, Fluff, Getting Together, It's more like, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, just a little really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “You mean...” Victor started, trailing off as he gathered himself. “You mean I could bid on him? I could win a date with him?”“Yes,” Georgi said, a wide grin on his face, looking like triumph. Victor ignored it for now, his body filling with anticipation. “See, I knew you should come! I had a feeling you should.”“Do they take cards?” Victor asked, and Georgi grinned even wider.____________________Victor’s dorm roommate Georgi pulls him along to an omega auction, in which you can buy a date with the omega’s at the sorority hosting the auction, only to realise his long time crush is up for sale.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482
Comments: 72
Kudos: 596
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Going once, going twice… sold to the incredibly handsome silver haired alpha in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 3 of YOI omegaverse week - High School/College - Possessive/Territorial.  
> Thank you to the lovely [Harky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21) for doing the beta for this.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing) Question guide made by [phoenixwaller](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

Victor had the evening all planned. He was going to stay at home and watch TV to celebrate having just handed in a huge essay, not interacting with anyone. He had been thinking about greasy chips that were not on the team diet all day, and he had picked out a cheesy movie that he really didn’t need to have a long attention span for, when his roommate Geogri came bursting out of his room in their shared dorm, demanding that Victor come with him. 

“Huh?” Victor said, having just flopped down on the couch, a place he had not been planning to leave for anything but to refill the snacks or go to the bathroom. He looked at his roommate, as well as basketball teammate, and frowned. “Why are you dressed like that?” 

“I’m going to the Phi Ypsilon Kappa auction,” Georgi said, his suit looking like it was something he had worn at his high school graduation before his latest growth spurt. Maybe he had. Feltsman always yelled at him for wearing a suit two sizes too small on game day. “Come with me!”

“The what now?” Victor asked, already reaching for his chips. Georgi put a hand over his heart, and Victor knew exactly what would come next, and braced himself. 

“I am a man in love,” Georgi started, and Victor sighed, scooting down further on the bumpy pillows of the sofa, the one they had gotten from Georgi’s older sister and was probably a hand me down she had received in the first place. “My heart soars as I watch the omega of my affection, moving like the wind, always unable to grasp, always a caress against my cheek. Oh, how I tremble with the mere idea of spending a night in her precedes, how I will spend to do so, bleed my heart out in the form of money to gain her affections.”

Victor looked at him for a long moment, Georgi’s hand still on his heart, staring out into the distance. Victor bit down on his chips, crunching loudly in the silence. “So, sorority auction?” Victor asked once he had swallowed. Georgi held his pose for a moment longer, before he relaxed, nodding as he leaned down to steal some chips. 

“Yeah, they have an auction where you win a date with one of the omegas, like the one you bid on, and then you take them on a date afterward. The money goes to charity, I think.”

“That’s cool, good luck,” Victor said, and then cuddled further into the uncomfortable couch, ignoring Georgi’s request. “If you bring her home put a sock on the door or text me or something.”

Georgi looked at him for a long time, and Victor who was just reaching for the remote to start the movie, paused, looking back up at him. 

“What?” he asked, frowning. Georgi’s expression was slowly morphing into one of mischief, and Victor did not like it. His roommate leaned forward, a smirk on his face. 

“You should come with me,” Georgi said again, and Victor shook his head, violently. “Yes! This is solidarity. I need moral support!”

“You were just waxing poetically I think you’ll be fine,” Victor said, giving Georgi a flat look. “I am not coming with you.”

“I’ll take all your practice cleaning for the rest of the semester,” Georgi said, and Victor bit into another chip. Georgi knew his weakness well. He absolutely hated practice clean up. They stared at each other for a long moment, Victor contemplating if giving up comfort now would be worth having added comfort later. Finally, his resolve cracked. 

“Fine,” he said, and Georgi lit up like a Christmas tree. “Do I have to wear a suit?”

“Nope!” Georgi said cheerily. “You might want to dress up a bit more than.. than that, though.” 

Victor looked down at his worn sweatpants and oversized t-shirt from a basketball camp three years ago, which he had been absolutely drowning in then, and sighed. Yeah, he had a point there.

“Okay,” Victor agreed, standing and walking to the bathroom. “Give me ten minutes.” He needed to take a quick shower, and then come up with something to wear. He might have to skip a few steps of his skin routine, but he could probably be presentable in ten. Hopefully. Probably. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later they left the dorm, Victor having pulled on a pair of light chinos and a dark blue soft sweater. He managed to style his hair really well, and even if he had rushed through the moisturizer he felt he looked good. The campus was fairly busy, and they moved with quick steps towards PYK’s house, Georgi fiddling with the sleeves of his too-small suit more and more the closer they got. Victor tried to distract him by talking about the upcoming games they had planned. The season had been going well so far, but Victor didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, he didn’t want to jinx it. Georgi relaxed slightly from the chatter, but tensed as the sorority house came into view. There was music playing inside, and they quickened their steps, taking the stairs up in long strides. 

They were given programs as soon as they stepped inside by a freshman omega, and then guided into the larger living room, the auction already in full swing. Victor didn’t recognize the omega they called up on the makeshift scene, bids starting to fly over his head as soon as the announcer asked for them. He looked down at the program instead, looking for Anya’s name, hoping they hadn’t missed her. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her a few slots down from the name just called, turning to Georgi who looked a bit overwhelmed. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Victor said, patting his back. “We’ll get you that date.”

“I hope so, I’ve planned it all out,” Georgi said, and Victor nodded, the omega on stage declared as sold for the evening to an alpha standing to their right. She looked very happy to have won. 

“How much have you decided is your max?” Victor asked, glancing down at the sheet of paper again, pausing as he spotted a familiar name on the list. He read it again, his heart spreading up in his chest. “Wait, Yuuri Katsuki’s in this?”

“Yeah, he’s part of this sorority, didn’t you know?” Georgi asked, and Victor looked back up at his friend with gaping mouth, looking back down at the program to confirm that yes, it really was Yuuri’s name. 

He had sported a crush on the omega ever since initiation his second year, Yuuri’s first, when he had helped the freshman omega in economics to find his way to the right registration. He had been so very pretty, and Victor’s heart had ached treacherously over his flushed cheeks and deep brown eyes. That was two years ago, and no, Victor had not known Yuuri was part of this sorority. He wasn’t very involved with Greek life, and while he knew that Yuuri was, he hadn’t paid attention to which group he belonged to. He was too busy keeping his heart in check every time the omega passed, or he had the benefit of exchanging a few words with him in the cafeteria. 

“You mean...” Victor started, trailing off as he gathered himself. “You mean I could bid on him? I could win a date with him?”

“Yes,” Georgi said, a wide grin on his face, looking like triumph. Victor ignored it for now, his body filling with anticipation. “See, I knew you should come! I had a feeling you should.”

“Do they take cards?” Victor asked, and Georgi grinned even wider. 

_____________________

It was Yuuri’s turn ten minutes later, Georgi celebrating next to Victor for having won Anya after a swift bidding. Victor had barely paid attention, his hands clammy from nerves as he clutched the program, waiting. The room seemed thick with pheromones and scents, and Victor tried to push them out of his mind, eyes focused on the door where the omegas stepped out, heart pounding. 

The music changed to something with a low baseline, and Victor felt like his heart started beating along the rhythm, his body tingling with anticipation as Yuuri stepped through the door, striding out. Victor felt his breath catch, and for a moment he simply stared. 

Yuuri looked magnificent. 

He was in a black form fitting top, hugging his curves just right, a lace see-through panel snaking its way up his torso asymmetricaly, showing a hint of skin. His hair was pushed back from his face, the glasses he usually wore missing, eyes painted dark. He looked dangerous, and Victor wanted him desperately. 

“Thirty!” someone called from the side as Yuuri moved further up on the stage, hips swaying as he walked. It snapped Victor out of his daze, and he threw his hand up, eyes still on Yuuri. The omega paused, and then moved to the music, dancing to the beat. He was beautiful, and Victor wanted him. 

“Forty!” he shouted, and the auctioneer echoed it, pointing at Victor. Someone called fifty, and then sixty, and then in rapid succession up to eighty. Victor joined in, the bidding soon climbing over a hundred, then two hundred. Yuuri looked slightly dazed, eyes flying across the room as bids continued to chant while he moved. 

Victor felt possessiveness crawl up his throat. He wanted him, needed to make sure no one else would have him. He recognized some of the alpha’s bidding, and Victor knew that half of them were real knotheads. He wouldn’t want Yuuri to have to spend an entire evening with them, but mostly - he wanted him to himself, even if it would only be for one night. 

“Two hundred and fifty!” Victor called, the bidding slowing. Yuuri was still moving on stage, but his eyes seemed to have found Victor’s, keeping his gaze. Victor’s heart raced, and as a bid of two hundred fifty five came, Victor’s resolve of trying to hold back -- cracked. 

“Four hundred,” he called, and the room went still and quiet, except for the music. Yuuri’s eyes were wide, and he stopped, a flush seeping into his cheeks as he panted. Victor looked at him, and then Yuuri smiled. Victor did too, and the auctioneer called out Yuuri as sold. 

“Victor!” Georgi laughed, wrapping his arm around him, shaking him as he laughed. “You won the biggest price of the evening it seems, you big spender!” 

“Yeah,” Victor breathed, feeling dizzy and full of adrenaline, laughing breathlessly. He had a date with Yuuri Katsuki. He had a date, with Yuuri Katsuki. 

Georgi laughed too, and shook his head, letting go of Victor before patting him on the shoulder. “Where are you going to take him?” Georgi asked, and Victor turned to him, realising that he had nothing planned at all. He hadn’t expected coming out of this with a date, hadn’t expected to have to take Yuuri Katsuki on a date and now- 

“Oh shit.” 

_______________________

“Hi Chris, are you working tonight?” Victor asked into his phone, having stepped out on the porch of the sorority house after paying, scrambling for ideas. He needed to come up with something, and it needed to be fast. There were only a few omega’s left to auction, and they were expected to take the omegas on the date as soon as the event was over. 

“ _Yes but I’m on a smoke break_ ,” Chris said, and Victor frowned. 

“You don’t smoke, Feltsman would never let you smoke,” he said and he could hear Chris chuckle into the receiver. 

_“No but Masumi does and I followed him out,_ ” his friend said and Victor let out a soft _oh_ in understanding. “ _What’s up? Did you want to hang out? I work till late I’m afraid._ ”

“No I- are there any tables un-reserved at the restaurant? For two?” Victor asked, biting into the meat of his thumb, heart beating nervously in his chest. Chris worked as a host at one of the best restaurants in town, and it was almost impossible to get a table on short notice, but Victor would be damned if he didn’t try. 

“ _Yeah we actually had a cancellation, and I haven’t started calling the waiting list yet. Hold on,_ ” Chris said, and Victor could shout in glee as he heard Chris moving into the restaurant, the clamor of kitchen appliances and dishes being heard in the background. “ _Why do you need a reservation anyway?_ ”

“I have a date with Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor said, and he heard Chris gasp, a smile spreading on Victor’s lips. “Yeah.”

“ _The omega you helped during orientation two years ago and have since been smitten with?_ ” Chris asked, and Victor let out an excited little laugh. 

“Yeah, Georgi dragged me to an omega auction at one of the sororities and I just paid an obscene amount for it,” Victor chuckled, only feeling slightly embarrassed. “I didn’t know he would be on it so I hadn’t planned anything and now I need to find something perfect. I need to woo him.” 

“ _This is quality thirst even for you_ ,” Chris said, and Victor ignored it, tapping his foot nervously. “ _Okay, yeah I do have a table but it’s in kind of a bad spot_.”

“It’s better than nothing though,” Victor mussed, and Chris hummed, and then let out a soft _oh_. “What?”

“ _Mr. Hanson has a reservation too, and he’s a jerk. He never leaves tips and always complains. Yeah, I’m moving him to the crapy table, giving you and Yuuri a top tier one,_ ” Chris said determinately and Victor grinned.

“Chris you are wonderful,” Victor said, and Chris laughed. “I totally owe you one.”

“ _No need, this way I get a petty revenge and you get to find love, win-win_.”

“Thank you,” Victor said again, glancing back in to see the auction ending. “I have to go now.”  
“ _Alright, see you soon. Go get him!_ ” Chris said, and Victor thanked him again, before hanging up and walking inside. He needed to think of something more that they could do in case the dinner went well, but at least he had something, he had a start. 

The room inside was packed with winners waiting for their prize, and Victor fiddled, seeing Anya approach a very love-stricken Georgi. He smiled as they passed him on the way out, hoping they would have a good evening, Georgi barely noticing him at all. Victor let out a soft giggle and then turned back towards the doors, heart skipping a beat as Yuuri walked out. 

He was in the same clothes before, the black blouse and a pair of tight black pants, making Victor’s mouth feel dry. Yuuri’s cheeks were pink as he approached, biting down on his lower lip. 

“Hi,” Victor said, licking his lips nervously. “You look- you look really beautiful, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s blush deepened, and he looked away for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. 

“You too, very handsome,” he said, and Victor grinned widely. “I- I can’t believe you spent so much money on me Victor.”

“You’re worth every penny and more. Besides, it was for a good cause too,” Victor said, even though he had no idea which charity he had just donated so much too. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, holding out his arm. “You ready to go?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, reaching out to take it. Yuuri’s scent became clearer as he came closer, and Victor felt a thrill race up his spine at the contact. 

“Lead the way,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, guiding them out into the evening air. 

  
  


“Victor,” Yuuri said slowly, looking up with wide eyes at the restaurant in front of them. Victor smiled. They had taken a very cozy stroll through the park, talking about Yuuri’s sorority life, and came out close to the restaurant, the lights shining from the windows painting Yuuri in warm colors, making Victor's heart stutter. “This- did you really mean here?” 

“Yes, we have a reservation. Are you hungry?” he asked as he guided them to the door.

“Starving,” Yuuri said with a laugh, and Victor felt pride bloom in his chest for being able to take care of the omega on his arm. They were greeted warmly by Chris as they stepped inside, the other alpha being nothing but professional. He guided them swiftly to one of the nicer tables in one of the corners, feeling secluded but not sheltered. Yuuri still looked dazed as Victor pulled in his chair, sitting down opposite. 

“How did you even get a reservation here?” Yuuri asked after Chris had taken their drink order, a glass of cava for them each placed on the table, menu in hand. He still looked in awe, and Victor felt extremely proud about the fact. 

“I have my ways,” he said with a wink, chuckling when Yuuri only furrowed his brows in answer. “I know Chris,” he explained as he nodded towards the other alpha, greeting dinner guests by the door. Yuuri glanced back too, looking back at Victor with something like recognition in his expression. 

“Oh, that’s- that’s Christopé Giacometti, he’s on the basketball team with you,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, taking a sip of the cava. It tasted light on his tongue. Chris had made an excellent choice. 

“Yes he is,” Victor agreed. “We’re pretty close, he might be my closest friend actually.”

“I didn’t even notice him as we stepped in,” Yuuri admitted, looking down into the menu, and Victor preened even more. He almost felt a bit silly about it, but who could blame him. Yuuri had looked at him the entire way in, and Victor was very proud over the fact of being able to keep his attention. 

“Do you follow basketball then, Yuuri?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed, a blush seeping into his cheeks again. 

“Ah, not really- I mean- I follow the school team,” he said, still looking down into the menu. It might be best, Victor was fairly sure he was grinning like the big bad wolf by now. 

“I didn’t know that, I’ve never seen you at a game,” Victor answered, and Yuuri finally put his menu down, looking back up at Victor with those wide brown eyes. The table was narrow, and this close Victor could smell his scent, filled with excitement, confusion, nerves. 

“I don’t usually come down afterward,” Yuuri said, reaching for his glass to take a deep sip. “I do enjoy watching it though, you’re very good.”

“I’m glad you think so, next time you should come down to say hi,” Victor encouraged, and Yuuri looked at him for a long time before he nodded, slowly. Knowing Yuuri attended matches would be an excellent motivator. 

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

The server came then, and they ordered an appetizer and main course, along with the wine recommended for it. Victor was sure this was going to put a dent in his savings from his summer jobs, but he didn’t care. Yuuri should be spoiled, and Victor loved the way the omega’s lashes fanned over his cheeks as he savored something he enjoyed, the way he moaned around his fork when he ate something decadent. 

The food was delicious, and it led them to share their favorite foods, which led them to sharing their favorite food places around campus, and also raging about the places they didn’t like, and by the dessert rolled around Victor’s face ached from how hard he had been smiling. Yuuri had slowly started talking more, relaxing even, like a flower opening up under the attention of the sun. They had talked before in passing, but never like this, and now Victor regret never asking Yuuri out before.

What if Yuuri would have said no though? He was only doing this because Victor had bought his time. Yuuri did seem to have a good time though, his scent happy, interested, excited, the nervousness fading away slowly. At the end of the dinner, wine glasses empty, the plate of dessert scraped clean, Victor tentatively reached out for Yuuri’s hand, and the omega smiled and laced their fingers together, making Victor's heart jump in his chest. 

“Thank you for this,” Yuuri said. “I never expected something like this to come out of the auction.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, I am too, very much,” Victor said, and then took a gamble, pulling Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Yuuri’s scent was so lovely, and Victor wanted to flip his wrist to take a deep breath along the cuff, but held back. “You ready to go?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and then they stood, Victor offering his hand again, winking to Chris before they left. The evening air felt cool, but not cold, and Victor turned back once they had crossed the street, looking down at Yuuri who had pulled his lower lip in between his lips. Victor wanted to reach out to pull it loose, but didn’t dare too. 

“You want me to walk you back, or do you mind if the night becomes a little longer?” he asked, and Yuuri let go of his lip, licking them as he squeezed Victor’s hand. 

“I don’t mind if it becomes longer,” he answered, and Victor nodded, stepping away, Yuuri’s hand still in his, and guided him into another park. As Yuuri went to the bathroom in the restaurant he had read up quickly, and found that they had an evening light show in this park between ten pm and two am, and since the sun had now set it was perfect, different colored lighting hitting trees and bushes, fairly lights strung up. It created an incredibly romantic setting, and they walked hand in hand, conversation falling to their different educational topics. 

Yuuri was so smart, Victor had known from the start, but was even more in awe as he listened to Yuuri talk about economics, trying to explain things Victor had never even considered before. In turn, he talked about literature with Yuuri, who softly pointed out that it wasn’t very common to be a book lover as well as a basketball player, and Victor agreed with a chuckle. 

“I’ve always loved books, even since I was little. I love getting lost in a story, to get emerged in the characters… my alpha father didn’t think it was a good profession however. He encouraged more physical activities, and basketball was the one I enjoyed the most,” Victor explained, Yuuri’s dark eyes turned to him, listening attentively. It was rare that Victor opened up like this, but Yuuri was so easy to be around, so easy to fall for. Oh shit he was falling, wasn’t he?

“Do you still enjoy it?” Yuuri asked and Victor smiled as he nodded, coming to a stop close to the next light exhibition, tubes running from the ground up, seeming to disappear into some rocks, lights inside them creating the illusion of fire. 

“I think I enjoy it more now, maybe even more than I ever have, since I came to college,” Victor admitted. “When I lived at home my father’s impact was everywhere, I could never escape it. It was always --let’s go running to improve that stamina-- or --you were sloppy on those returns in the game, you need to practice them more. Here I can actually enjoy it. I really love it,” he said, and Yuuri smiled, bright and joyous, his scent matching it. 

“I’m glad,” he said, and then he went up on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s cheek. Victor felt a blush bloom where Yuuri’s lips had touched his skin, and as Yuuri pulled back he kept his gaze, something very warm pooling in his gut. “I love watching you play. You’re graceful, and playful, and determined. It’s very sexy.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, but Yuuri looked away, leaving Victor with his heart racing in his chest. 

“I love to dance,” Yuuri said, and then turned back to Victor again, still standing close. Victor curled his hand around his waist, keeping him there. Yuuri leaned in. “I do it a few times a week. The sorority doesn’t like it--or they don’t like the time it takes from me spending it with them. I teach there too, at the studio, to pay for the lessons.”

“You’re a gorgeous dancer,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled, much softer than Victor had seen before. “What styles do you dance at the studio?”

“Ballet and contemporary, mostly,” Yuuri said, and then they started moving again, the gravel crunching under their shoes. “I’ve done it since I was little. I’ve always found solace in it. Almost like you said about books. I enjoy getting lost in the movement, the feeling of the music. It makes me feel more centered.”

“That’s beautiful Yuuri,” Victor said, and then felt Yuuri slow. He looked down at the omega, and then followed his gaze, smiling as he caught sight of the dance course. “Oh.”

“Would you like to dance?” Yuuri asked, and Victor's heart skipped a beat as he nodded, letting Yuuri lead him by the hand up on the old wooden floor. It wasn’t lit, unlike almost everything else in the park, and it created a hooded feeling, like they were hidden from the world. 

“I fear I might not be a very good partner,” Victor warned as Yuuri turned to him, and the omega smiled, Victor feeling so incredibly lucky to be here, with him. 

“No worries, I mostly want to sway anyway,” Yuuri said, his hand coming to land on Victor’s chest before caressing up to wrap around his neck. Victor stepped even closer, hands finding Yuuri’s hips, before catching his gaze again.

“Lead the swaying then,” he said, and Yuuri nodded as he licked his lips, and then started to move. 

It was indeed a sway, their bodies pressed together as if standing in a crowd, even if there was no one else but them there. Yuuri felt perfect in his arms, like a dream come true, smelling smoothly of vanilla, cherry blossoms, and sandalwood. They didn’t say anything at all, simply moving to a melody that was in their heads, something no one but them could hear.

“Why did you bid on me?” Yuuri asked, and Victor looked into his eyes, heart trembling. “I- I don’t understand. Was it for the charity?”

“No,” Victor admitted. “I- I might have been crushing on you ever since the first time we met, at orientation. This opportunity was too good to pass up.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, a deep crease forming between his brows. “Why haven't you asked me out before?” he asked, and Victor let out a breathless chuckle. 

“I didn’t dare to, I was sure you would say no,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s scent increased, as if wrapping around them, shocked. 

“What?” he asked in surprise. “You- Victor!”

“What?” Victor asked with a grin, Yuuri’s eye setting into something determined. 

“I’ve been swooning over you ever since then too! I was sure I had no shot,” Yuuri said, and then Victor laughed, shaking his head at how truly silly it was, that they had been pining for each other for so long, both thinking the other wasn’t interested.

“Okay, let me be very clear then,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri even tighter to his body. “I am positively smitten with you, find you absolutely gorgeous, have never had a date as good as this, would-”

Yuuri surged up, pressing his plush warm lips to Victor’s in a rushed kiss, grabbing the back of his neck tightly as he opened his mouth, just a little. Victor gasped, his eyes falling closed as he sunk into the kiss, opening his mouth too to deepen it, feeling excitement and adoration rush in his veins. It felt like his entire body was filled with butterflies, tingling and tickling. 

Yuuri pulled back first, dark eyes finding Victor’s again as they simply breathed. Victor smiled, moving his hand from Yuuri’s back to his cheek, cupping it to tilt his face up again, pressing one, two, three, four quick pecks to his lips, Yuuri giggling by the end of it. 

“You are wonderful,” he said, and Yuuri let out a trembling breath, pulling Victor close to bury his nose in Victor’s neck, taking a deep breath. 

“I love your scent, it’s so sweet and yet fresh, and not too heavy,” Yuuri said, and Victor let his hands wander, caressing up his sides, down his back, into his hair. Yuuri pulled back, just a little, smiling as he did. “How do you feel about going for a milkshake?” 

Victor let out a little laugh, and then kissed Yuuri again, soft and sweet, lingering. “I would love that.”

Yuuri took him to his favorite diner, where the waitresses knew his name, making them both overly sweet strawberry milkshakes to-go, and then they walked hand in hand back to the campus, making plans for the next day.

“See you tomorrow then, for movie night?” Yurui confirmed, and Victor smiled, pulling him in for another kiss as he nodded, mouth opening to taste each other, tongues sliding together. Victor didn’t want to part, but he didn’t want to rush either. They had time, and he would see Yuuri tomorrow.

“Tomorrow,” Victor confirmed with one last peck. “I might text you before then.”  
“Please do,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to Victor’s one last time before letting go of his hand, slowly backing up towards the sorority house. “Good night.”

“Good night, Yuuri.”

Victor waited until Yuuri was inside, and felt like he was walking on air as he all but skipped home, heart thumping happily in his chest. He couldn’t believe his evening had turned out so well. He would never in a million years have anticipated this. He even did a little victory dance as he reached his dorm, heart so incredibly light. 

He took the stairs in quick succession, and unlocked the door swiftly, only to pause as soon as he opened it, the room soaked in a distressed scent. Victor looked up to see Georgi on the couch, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Oh no. 

“Georgi,” he said, stepping in and letting the door fall close behind him. “What happened?”

“I despair!” his friend said, and oh no Victor was not getting any sleep tonight, was he? “She did not share my affection, Victor and I am broken, heart bleeding out of my chest as I try to find the reason to live, to continue on. How can life be so cruel?” 

“I’ll make some tea, okay?” Victor suggested, and Geogi let out another round of sobs but nodded. “Tell me what happened?”

Victor moved to the small kitchenette to start making two cups of strong black tea with blackcurrant jam as Georgi started to explain. He was just stirring the jam in as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out, zoning out from Georgi’s detailed explanation about everything that had happened since they parted, unable to hold back his smile as he saw the text on his screen. 

**Yuuri <3**

Thinking of you, can’t wait for tomorrow

  
  


**Me**

Sweet dreams Yuuri

I’m looking forward to it too

  
  


He pocketed the phone after that, turning back to the couch, feeling a little more energized to spend the night awake comforting his friend. 

“Alright Georgi, here’s the tea,” he said, and sat down to comfort his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue).


End file.
